The mission of the Iowa Department of Public Health (DPH) is to promote and protect the health of Iowans. By continuing a surveillance system to monitor occupational illnesses and injuries in Iowa, IDPH will be able to deliver effective prevention and education programs to Iowa's workforce. IDPH will continue to collaborate with key stakeholders in academia, business, agriculture, and healthcare to enhance the surveillance system. The system is currently comprised of 15 indicators. Thirteen indicators are those required by the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) and consistent with past recipients of NIOSH funding to allow for comparison of Iowa to other states. The other two indicators included in the system are occupational exposure to anhydrous ammonia and commodity-production related agricultural injuries. Both relate to the prominence of the agricultural industry in Iowa. Information gathered from surveillance activities will be published annually and made available on the IDPH website. IDPH is committed to improving the health of all Iowans through the delivery of the core functions and essential services of public health. To promote and protect the health of Iowans, IDPH needs data to make informed decisions and prioritize need.